Unrequited
by ShaiManx
Summary: What is the difference between your first love, great love and true love? (One-shot Dramione)


**DISCLAIMER:** _Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling_

* * *

In your lifetime, you will love three people more than anyone else. Your first love, your great love, and your true love. Your first love will be someone you had a crush at first and it develops into something special or maybe your first boyfriend/girlfriend, it depends, as long as he or she is the first person who made you skip a heartbeat, butterflies on your stomach and give you sleepless night just thinking of that person. Your great love is the one who you love the most and made a huge impact in your life, you may or may not end up with him/her but he/she will always have a special place in your heart. Your true love, on the other hand, is the one you end up with and spend the rest of your life with and you're happy and satisfied with it.

In Draco's case, Astoria Greengrass is his true love. Despite their rough beginning, she has been a great friend, wife, lover, and mother to their son Scorpius. Astoria never asked anything from him, like loving her. She knew that when their parents arranged their marriage, he's in love with somebody else, and it's okay. She becomes his friend at first, does her duty as a Lady Malfoy. Draco appreciates everything she did to make their marriage as good as possible. She's very considerate and thoughtful, always asking how is he or what can she do for him. Draco just realized one day that he loves this woman and he'll do his best to show her that in their life together.

Despite having Astoria in his life, there's a place in his heart for a particular woman. His first and great love.

Draco was standing beside a big old tree, looking at a beautiful woman reading a book while sitting on a huge rock facing the black lake. It's been eight years since he last saw her. Ten years of being in love with her and she don't have a clue. How can't he let go of her, if she's the most amazing woman he ever knows?

After the war, Draco undergoes on trial. He's innocent of each crime that he was accused by and he was pictured as being one of You-Know-Who's victims. He became a potion master and starts working for the ministry. And then she came to with him. She's great in potion-making, she even develops a more effective Wolfsbane Potion. They argue a lot. Being two of the top students in their batch, they always have an argument while formulating new potions to help the ministry. But Draco finds her fascinating. Her intelligence, optimism, and dedication is really remarkable. And she's the only person in their department that 'cares' about him. She invites him for lunch or just hangs out in Three Broomstick during the weekend. Hell, she even invited him to her muggle home to try her specialty, shepherd's pie.

Until one night, after watching a movie in a movie theatre, he realized that he likes her. He didn't know what to do with his feelings. They are good friends and he doesn't want to ruin it. But he has to try. After a few days, he asked her out. She agreed. He even plans muggle kind of date for them. He likes when her eyes light up when he does something muggle-ish for her.

One day, during their picnic, she fell asleep while her head is resting on his lap. He can't help it but to stare at her, admire her beauty and touch her face and then it hits him. He's in love with her. Salazar's beard! His ancestors will roll in their graves for being in love with this amazing beautiful muggle-born witch. But he didn't care. All he thinks about is how to pursue her.

He planned everything. The place, the proposal, everything. He made sure everything will be perfect. And the day came when he finally decided to confess his feelings for her. He went to her home, all dashing and everything. He was about to knock when the door opened, she wasn't alone. There was a man, who was holding the small of her back while she looks stunning. He found out that she's going on a date with this man and she looks very happy. He just smiles and apologizes for interrupting their night. She asked Draco why he's in her home. He said he wanted to ask if he was done with their monthly report.

Draco was devastated. He was close to telling her how he feels towards her. He was broken, especially when she told him that she has a boyfriend and she likes him very much. Draco then decided to quit his job and claim his position as the head of Malfoy House and the CEO of their company. He becomes very busy, he traveled a lot and work tons of things just to forget her. He even married Astoria. He has a wife and a son and a multi-billion galleon company. He almost has everything. But he will trade everything in a heartbeat just to gain her love.

He smiles at those memories of her. He decided to approach her to make his presence known. He walks towards her and stood behind.

"Hermione..." he whisper.

She looked around and saw him. She stares at him. She blinked and slowly smiles at him. Oh, how he missed those smile.

"Draco, you came," Hermione said as she closed her book. He walks forward and stood in front of her. "I'm required to attend. Family thing." he shrugged.

She raised an eyebrow to him. "You mean your mother insists," she said. She knows him too well. "Well, I don't want my dear mother to nag me all day, right? Anyway, we're all here for the get-together and party like no other, but here you are, reading a book. Typical bookworm, don't you think?" he stated and smirks at her. The lovely brunette rolled her eyes on him.

"Right!" she giggles. "Is Astoria with you?" she asked.

Draco sighs. "She's in the Great Hall with Daphne and Pansy."

"Oh. How's Mrs. Zabini and Mrs. Nott?" she asked like she doesn't have a bad history with those Slytherin women. "Oh they are lovely," he smirks. Then he looks at her. "How about you, Mrs. Krum?"

"Splendid!" she said while touching the bump on her stomach.

"Baby #2?" he asked. She smiled "Yes. Viktor is really excited. We thought we will only have Chavdar. But here he is."

"He?"

She nodded. "Yes. It's a boy."

"Congratulations," he smiles at her.

"Thank you."

Draco look passes her for a while then he looks at her again "By the way, I think I saw Mr. and Mrs. Potter with the loony and the weasel inside. They are looking for you."

She eyed him like he did something crazy and carefully stood up. Draco holds her elbow for support. "Thanks." She brushes down her skirt. "Wait a second, Can you explain to me why you call Harry and Ginny 'Mr. And Mrs. Potter' while you call Ron and Luna 'weasel and loony'?" she asked amusingly. She hugged the book on her chest. He can see that it was Hogwarts: A History.

"Well, they are loony and weasel, very fitting. I can't call Potter 'scarhead', he killed You-Know-Who, for Merlin's sake, and Weaselette is very scary. Have you seen the hex she did to the reporter who reported she and Potter are finished? No, thank you. I have an empire to run and I'm too handsome to die young." He brushed up his hair with his hand. Hermione laughs at his statement. His heart skipped a beat because of how beautiful she is.

"Come on, Mrs. Krum. The Golden Trio needs to reunite for this celebration. Or else, there's no party at all." Draco told her.

"Go inside. I'll follow you after a few minutes. I need to go to the loo too."

"Okay. Be careful, though. There might be a troll on the girl's bathroom" he smirks as he looks at her reaction. She gaped at him and smacked his shoulder. "Very funny, ferret!"

"Go to the loo, you nosey know-it-all. Or else, I'll cast a spell for your teeth to grow big again!"

She laughed and shook her head. "Fine! You foul loathsome evil little cockroach!" she said.

"Hurry up, beaver!" He tucked a stray of hair behind her ear, kisses her forehead and walks away at from her. Hermione looks at him as he walks away from her. This time, she's happy. The last time he walks away from her broke her into million pieces. That was the day when she was about to confess that she broke up with her muggle boyfriend because she realized that she's in love with him. But she's too late. He told her that he's quitting his job, run the Malfoy company and he will marry Astoria Greengrass. She can see the contentedness in his eyes that day so she keeps her feelings to be unknown. She is happy for him despite if everything. She knows she's in love with him ever since he fell asleep on her sofa after their picnic. It was a great day and it was her favorite memory of him. He is her great love after all.

Hermione stood up, look at her bump, caressed it and smiles. "You wouldn't mind if I name you Dragomir, right?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Hello. So, yeah, 2018 and I made some changes again! The three kind of love is base on what I read on a Facebook post a few years ago. The name Dragomir comes from the Slavic words drag (dear, precious) and mir (peace). Her child was precious to her and she found her peace. And the name kinda sounds like Draco's. I don't know about you guys but some people are like Draco and Hermione in this story. They might be married or grow old with someone but after all this time, there will be that one person that you didn't end up with but who will remain in your heart forever. Also, I corrected some misspelled words and grammar (using Grammarly). Hope you guys like it!_


End file.
